Eu Espero
by Sak09
Summary: Hn, e não espere me ver falando novamente dos meus sentimentos, não antes de terminar minha vingança, até lá eu guardo tudo no fundo da alma. / Pensando nesse aspecto, quando ele voltar eu vou ver aquele sorriso maravilhoso no melhor estilo Uchiha novamente, seus olhos profundos que me encantam, e terei certeza que valeu a pena esperar pelo que eu idealizei desde criança.
1. Capítulo Único - parte 1 - Sasuke U

**Como vocês sabem o Naruto pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto, e plágio é crime, então não copiem a fic sem minha autorização.**  
**É minha primeira fanfic, então onegai me dêem opiniões, nota e sugestões.**  
**Espero que gostem, boa leitura ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo Único – parte 1 - Sasuke U.**

No dia que fui embora guardei as palavras que a minha Hana me disse. Aa, eu ainda tinha que reconstruir meu clã e sabia _quem_ se encaixava perfeitamente nos meus propósitos. É claro que só podia ser ELA. Afinal só ela conseguiu com que eu esboçasse alguma reação – em relação ao público feminino –, quando achava que ela estava em perigo, só queria protegê-la, ter certeza que sua segurança estava intacta, que ela não estava em perigo e o resto que o Dobe se encarregasse – claro que eu ajudava, afinal sempre gostei de uma luta. Naquela época meu orgulho era muito forte e eu não admitia meus sentimentos, só sabia que temia que ela morresse ou sofresse. Era intimamente violento como lágrimas se escondiam no meu coração, eu não podia vacilar, pois mais que me coração se apertasse com aquela declaração, meu orgulho era forte demais para eu ver que podia ser feliz e livre com quem até hoje_ amo_.

Quando ela foi atrás de mim, e me encontrou no esconderijo do Orochimaru, nossos orbes se encontraram. Aquelas esmeraldas continuavam me instigando, assim que coloquei os olhos nela sabia que nem tudo estava perdido..ela ainda me amava, e por mais que fosse difícil admitir eu também a amava. _Intensamente_.

Mas nem tudo é perfeito e eu tinha que seguir com minha vingança pra ter certeza que nosso futuro não seria testado pelo meu Onii-san, que ele não me tiraria tudo, de novo e de novo..

Eu sei que para ela é indecifrável a maneira como ajo, penso e o que sinto. Não é para menos, eu nunca consegui pensar em outra coisa além da vingança enquanto estávamos juntos no time 7. Mas quando eu voltar para Konoha eu vou fazer ela entender que é difícil expressar como meu coração pulsa por ela, cada batimento parece dizer Sa-ku-ra, e é só por ela. Vou dizer tudo àquilo que só sinto com minha Hana –possessivo? claro que não..por mais que ela não saiba ainda ela é minha e não me importa se nós tivermos Uchihas com cabelo rosa, por mais bizarro que pudesse parecer, se for com ela eu aceito, e até pode ser que nossos filhos sejam kawaii, e claro que eu espero que eles tenham aqueles orbes verdes arrebatadores.

Eu vago por aí atrás do meu onii-san não querendo demonstrar todo o amor que guardo no meu olhar. Eu sei que ela preenche todos os espaços, inclusive as geladas e frívolas rachaduras do meu coração. Por isso não pude trazer ela junto, eu sabia que acabaria me rendendo.

Os mínimos gestos e trejeitos dela estremecem minhas estruturas, o jeito que ela sorri me tira o ar. A maneira que ela fala consegue cativar tudo em mim, mesmo que eu queira ser um cruel vingador. Quando estou com a Sakura-chan (não que eu vá permitir que ela saiba do sufixo) o pulsar do meu quebradiço coração é surreal, como se minhas feridas fossem saradas.

Sem falar naquele doce sorriso que está sempre nos meus sonhos, me lembrando de que ela é tudo e tem tudo o que eu preciso para ser feliz. Não importa o tempo que passar, é ela que eu quero, é ao lado dela que eu quero sempre estar, então eu espero, sem me importar com o tempo que pode demorar para a minha vida ser preenchida totalmente por novos e sinceros sentimentos. Hn, e não espere me ver falando novamente dos meus sentimentos, não antes de terminar minha vingança, até lá eu guardo tudo no fundo da alma.

* * *

**Quem gostou comente onegai, pra fazer a autora feliz e pensando em novos projetos.**  
**;***


	2. Capítulo Único - parte 2 - Sakura H

**Capítulo Único – parte 2 – Sakura H. **

Essa noite está estrelada, a luz da lua faz com que meus pensamentos mesmo sem eu ter concedido permissão, atravessem a distância e viagem de encontro ao Sasuke-kun, me lembrando de que somente _ele_ é a outra parte de mim. Essa parte que vai sofrer até o dia que o verei de novo. Trazendo-me recordações..de como me doía ser_ somente _uma amiga enquanto meu interior desesperadamente morria por estar com ele. Isso se realmente eu era considerada uma amiga..Eu tenho conhecimento que era uma colega de time. O time 7 sempre foi meu sonho, agora eu desejava muito que ele voltasse a ser como antes, com três pessoas, mas não com uma das três pessoas _errada_! Mas o Sasuke-kun nunca demonstrou que me considerava como amiga. É claro que eu sei que de certa forma ele me protegia, mas o Naruto também fazia isso, então não tenho como afirmar se consegui ser considerada - pelo menos - amiga dele. Ele se foi da minha vida e eu me perdi. Me levantei e decidi que seria forte para poder trazê-lo para perto de mim novamente. A minha memória sobre ele está vívida, como ele fazia seus gestos, falava, andava, seu olhar distante, mas sempre perto e prestando a atenção em tudo.

Já fazem tantos anos que ele foi embora, eu queria saber como ele anda se sentindo..Ouvi dizer que ele está próximo de conseguir sua tão sonhada vingança.

É incrível, eu devo ter algum problema, devo gostar de sofrer porque mesmo depois de quatro anos eu continuo amando ele. Nessas horas eu queria ser uma canção, para poder tocar o frio coração dele. Pelo menos_ uma _vez. Mas acho que isso_ provavelmente _é impossível.

Queria tanto ser tudo o que toca nele, como a chuva caindo sobre sua pele, ser o sol para poder estar com ele onde ele fosse, o céu sobre ele para o ver despertar, para ter ele sempre perto de mim, ah como eu _queria_ ser! Mas como eu já disse é impossível, pois além dele não corresponder meus sentimentos é considerado inimigo da minha vila. Kuso! Mesmo assim, eu queria ser bem mais, ser o lençol dele para poder acariciá-lo (pelo menos uma vez), queria ser o chão que ele pisa a força que empurra ele para viver, mesmo sendo aquela vingança horrorosa, mas estar _aí_, dentro de você.

Isso é torturante, por mais que queira eu não posso. Ah! Como eu anseio passar o resto da minha vida com você, mesmo como amigos, mas tendo a certeza que você está bem..S-Sasuke-kun..me dói tanto pensar que você escolheu outras pessoas para te ajudar..mesmo quando _eu_ me declarei. Porém é você que eu espero, hoje e sempre, em todos os momentos desejo você ao meu lado.

A última vez que o vi, no covil do Orochimaru, ele abriu aquele sorrisinho de canto, como eu queria decifrar esse sorriso! E eu tive certeza, meu coração sempre foi dele. Eu amo ele tanto, que chega a _doer _por falta de espaço no meu coração. Encontrei-me em seu olhar e me senti apaixonada, profundamente arrebatada por seus misteriosos olhos. Claro, que cada vez que o vejo ao mesmo tempo em que morro de amor, me dói. Dói-me a dúvida (se ele voltará ou não para Konoha) e a despedida silenciosa.

Os meus amigos acham que eu deveria viver a minha vida e esquecê-lo, mas como eu poderia fazer isso se ele é a minha própria vida? As pessoas não conseguem compreender isso. De que mesmo estando triste, estou em pé..

Eu fico imaginando quando vai chegar a hora de realizar meus sonhos, pois eu acho que ele vai voltar para Konoha após tudo terminar. Pensando nesse aspecto, quando ele voltar eu vou ver aquele sorriso maravilhoso no melhor estilo Uchiha novamente, seus olhos profundos que me encantam, e terei certeza que valeu a pena esperar pelo que eu idealizei desde criança. Mesmo ele não querendo saber dos meus sentimentos, eu estou aqui, por ele,_pacientemente_ esperando e mesmo que ele tenha me esquecido, sei que cedo ou tarde ele vai entender o _quanto_ eu o amei e ainda amo..amando-o de coração aberto, infinitamente, profundamente e irrevogavelmente mais, todos os dias em todas as semanas, através dos anos. Pois eu sei que ao lado dele é o meu destino, mesmo que as circunstâncias atuais digam não. Sei que aos poucos, mesmo ele não desejando ele vai sentir saudade de tudo, e de _mim_.


End file.
